


IN THE GARDEN OF SIN YOU WILL BLOOM AT LAST.

by 2light4darkness



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Gender, Clothed Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Painplay, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2light4darkness/pseuds/2light4darkness
Summary: Hakkai was a considerate person when he needed space. He took it upon himself to ensure that all was well with the group before cutting the metaphysical class. Gojyo would not have even noticed the missing presence, they was so used to being on hand, had his smoke supply not prematurely run out.Yes, it was very much like sneaking away from his childhood Sisters. However Hakkai is about to find out how much more enjoyable that act gets when you added one kappa into his sin.





	IN THE GARDEN OF SIN YOU WILL BLOOM AT LAST.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Vamp.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the boys or anything to do with them; I just borrow them from time to time. Sexy boys and the plot bunny make wonderful things happen for my own twisted amusement.

Hakkai felt like a small boy again, sneaking out from under the watchful eyes of the Sisters to sit alone; nestled by the tree roots. It was always quiet and solitary there with only his thoughts for company. It gave him as much of a minor thrill now as it did then. The healer stretched out his long, straight legs on the well-tended grass; a dappled shade cloaking him from the full, summer leaves waving in the gentle breeze above. His back was once again solidly held in a rough bark embrace, both foreign and familiar at the same time. Soft voices would drift past and sometimes a passing priest or monk-in-training would toss him a polite nod. They leave him in peace and the shadows grow around unnoticed in Hakkai's safe haven. Yes, he would return to his companions later but weeks together; forced to play wife to a sulky Sanzo priest, mother to a kid old enough to make rock look young and conscience to the walking sex bomb kappa meant Hakkai was feeling a little overwhelmed. They could cope without him. Sanzo had his paper, Goku was fed and knew where the older brunet would have kept the snacks hidden and Gojyo was left playing cards; to keep the boy out Sanzo's hair.

Hakkai was considerate and did all his domestic jobs then took it upon himself to ensure all was well before cutting out for much-needed time alone. Gojyo would not have even noticed the missing presence had his smoke supply not run out. Being in a monastery meant they had not yet been able to renew supplies of the essentials, barring food; of course. However, by the way the little chimp was eating, that could soon change. As it was, Goku was already rooting about in Hakkai's pack for the treats the man promised.  
Leaving the small pile of tokens Hakkai suggested in lieu of money when playing cards with the chibi saru, Gojyo got up from the table.  
“Sanzo can I bum some fags off you?” the redhead asked him. Sanzo's paper froze mid-page turn, for a fraction of a second before carrying on to its original destination.   
Deciding it was worth taking a risk, the hanyou reached out for the unattended pack. They might have tasted like shit but it was better than the prospect of none.

~Rustle.~

Gojyo looked up to see the banishing gun pointed between his eyes. The bitchy blond was quick and Gojyo did not feel like pushing the crazy man over the edge today. The look in those violet eyes promised a slow death.  
“Err I think I need some air.” With that, his ass left the room quicker than Sanzo could chant the Makai Tenjyo...

The people around this temple gave the tall water demon the creeps, so he headed out to the less-populated gardens. Gojyo walked the immaculate gravel paths; not one stone out of place. The walkways laid out in some Zen inner meaning thing that just sailed over his head each time Sanzo spoke about it, which was not often.   
He shoved his hands deep within pockets that were still empty. No sign of the much-needed smokes to fuel his habit. What a crappy place to run out in.  
Looking down and to Gojyo's right sat a koi pond;it's inhabitants engaged in a lazy dance in the slow, clear waters. A fish that seemed more golden than the rest led his followers into the shadows cast by an overhead weeping willow tree. What Gojyo spotted next was far more interesting. 

So that was where the sneaky bastard had gone to hide.

Hakkai felt his unmistakable aura before the kappa peered at him over the book the healer held. He gave a bright smile back to Gojyo; wishing the man would have stayed in the room. Hakkai would have much rather not had to deal with the problem, but to speak out his objections would have raised a more uncomfortable problem he'd been having with the red-haired fool of late.

“Hey there.” Gojyo drawled with a quirky grin. Hakkai observed his friend shift his weight from one foot to the other; hand raking through his soft strands of hair; the color that always called to mind bloodstained hands.   
The smile of reply was always the same, there for the reader to interpret; just like Sanzo and his sigh of many meanings. Gojyo's eyes held him longer than was necessary, pinning him to the tree Hakkai wished would swallow him and spare the pains he felt worming in the pit of his stomach. Why did Gojyo have to be wearing just that blue cut off top and the brown pants that looked like they were about to fall apart each time the brunet mended them? They were only Gojyo's everyday clothes, but somehow they invoked indecent thoughts, when coupled with the smouldering look of dormant lust the kappa exuded.

“Is there something I can help you with, Gojyo?”

The hanyou's eyes flickered before he dropped his head to catch the shadows, the curtain of long hair shielding his face. It was then that Hakkai realized what was missing from the picture, other than the usual white t-shirt. There was no glowing stick half-hanging from his lips.  
“You ran out all ready?”  
“Err yeah, and the prick won't share.” Gojyo complained. He thrust his hands into deep pockets and leaned back against Hakkai's tree haven; the healer slightly relieved to no longer be under such close scrutiny. With care, he marked his place in the book; laying it to one side. Slowly Hakkai resigned himself to the fact his time alone was no longer and giving a heavy sigh, he rose from the ground.

Gojyo could see something was bothering his friend about the kappa's presence. It was in the body language of Hakkai. The taller, suntanned kappa leaned back now able to watch the always smiling demon slayer as he relaxed once more. That was the thing they had learned about Hakkai, he thought way too much and never talked about what was on his mind. Hakkai always presented this pristine look to the world- from tidy clothes, never out of place to the annoying smile presently being used.

Gojyo felt the sigh that sounded like it had come from his feet; it was as deep but almost as quiet as falling snow. He placed a hand on Hakkai's shoulder with just enough gentle pressure to let him know it was ok to sit for just a little while longer.   
Hakkai was understood to never do anything without first considering all the options. Gojyo was thought to never use his brain for much and was a live for the moment kind of guy.  
“Thank you.” Hakkai's voice could make you want to kiss him, a thought Gojyo had more than once since the almost dead man had come into his life.  
“It's fine, I need a little air.” Gojyo mentally cursed himself; what he really needed to do was indulge in one of his chosen vices but it wasn't easy in a temple like this. No women or drinking.  
“You went through them quicker than I had anticipated.” Hakkai commented with his usual cryptic grin.   
The redhead inwardly snorted at the brunet's acknowledgement that he had indeed had been chain-smoking more than usual of late. “What's on your mind Gojyo?”

Surprise and shock at the question Gojyo had been thinking himself moments before, made him flounder for a reply, unable to lie; not when Hakkai had that all-seeing look on his face. It was now his turn to be nailed to the spot.   
The hanyou felt a need to do something to help release the tension building up in the warm air. So he reached out to stroke one of his hands down the other man's face; from just below his left ear to the tip of his chin. It was meant to be calming and just a neutral touch between friends.

Gojyo's fingers caressed the man and the feelings rolling about inside came to a sharp head. His hand reached Hakkai's chin and the brunet bit down hard. Hakkai had expected his friend to lash out at him or at least turn this once tranquil place blue with language.   
The plain, wanting moan caught him off guard; stumbling back with Gojyo's hand still firmly held between his teeth. The healer did not remember standing or why his free hand was now wound into red hair, knuckles white in a grip his friend must have found painful.  
For a moment, he immersed himself in the feeling of old, painful scars that cut him still, the desires he had long suppressed since Kanan had departed the world and left him utterly alone. Deeper he bit into the soft, meaty flesh between index finger and thumb; copper blood seeping into his mouth as Gojyo's gasp of “yes! Yes!” filtered through the air between them.

Hakkai quickly pushed his friend away and screwed his eyes shut in the hope they would not betray the feelings hidden deep within. He did not want to see the look of wanting bliss wash over Gojyo. The healer sought to fool himself- to stop the siren song that called to every one of the twitching nerve endings in his body.  
Soft lips kissed his eyelids and firm hands encircled his own pale wrists and a low voice caressed his ear. Hakkai was trapped between the rough bark and the soft fleshy hell he had created for himself.  
“Open your eyes, Kai and let me see what your body knows it wants. Stop thinking for awhile and just open your eyes.” Gojyo whispered into the shell of the man's ear and Hakkai could not resist. Gojyo's deeply masculine timbre got to him every time. So he complied.

Gojyo had finally breached the iron will of the human turned demon; a crack in the polite shell Hakkai had created. He could see the green eyes of the other man shimmer with newly-emerged emotions. Gojyo raised his lovingly abused hand to let those same eyes watch him slowly lick the bloody mess that had been made of it. The water sprite could tell the blatant display of his oral skills were getting his quiet friend aroused. He endeavored to put on a show that would make the heavens blush as much as the younger man before him; still pinned to the tree he had been hiding under.   
The kappa leaned in close to steal a light kiss, nothing more than a swipe of tongues but, before he knew it, Hakkai was nipping at Gojyo's lower lip, making the taller man moan and push their mutual swelling erections together through the fabric that separated them.  
“You've been a bad boy Hakkai.”

Hakkai gasped weakly in to the other's ear, teeth grazing again down the red-head's neck. His delicate hands stroked the cut-off top Gojyo lived in, across the shoulders and down the back. Because they were so close, Gojyo could feel Hakkai's body trembling, the control being used to try and hold back the desire he felt; his soft breath coming in ragged patterns that made Gojyo's spine tingle and cock strain against its cloth confines.  
Somewhere in Gojyo's mind, he knew this really should not be happening. Not in a temple garden where anybody could come along and catch them fucking.   
They were not quite at that stage but it was going to happen; he knew. Hakkai was going to bury his cock deep in to the wanting kappa. He could not see the other being able to handle the other way round. Gojyo knew Hakkai's only other lover had not been a man.

Gojyo was looking at him with a look they, as a group, hardly ever got to see- he was deep in thought. Exploring hands roamed up under that cut-off the brunet loved to see on the bronzed man; the color complimented his skin tone. The blue fabric was just right, making his long hair shimmer with more life than the dripping of blood it often recalled. Hakkai knew he was not that well-versed in the art of making love unlike Gojyo, who had it down to a science. But still he was able to hold his own ground in kissing, with little nibbles on the sweet lips. Hakkai bit down hard on to the exposed neck bringing forth more delightedly soft moans from the renowned womanizer.

Parting the open front of Gojyo's top, the healer granted full attention to the pert nipples hidden beneath; his teeth grazing around the swollen buds. The kappa arched toward the man's mouth, immediately rewarded with a firmer pressure. Hakkai worried the rosy flesh and then licked it after in a soothing manner.  
He felt the redhead's hands on the top button of his pants, undoing and slipping inside to become acquainted with the throbbing head of his aroused cock. Gojyo's feather-light touches drove him wild, Hakkai's deep growl answered by a sensual purr in his ear. “Kai you're such a tease.”  
Pulling his head up just long enough to look into eyes of crimson temptation, Hakkai gave a true smile- one he could feel from deep within. Gojyo shuddered at what he could see there in the jade depths and let his own eyes briefly close.   
Hakkai took the opportunity to bite his lover in the hollow between collar bone and shoulder.

Together they collapsed into the tree roots' embrace, Gojyo's knees buckling when Hakkai laid his hardest mark yet. The water sprite's hands were still deep within the folds of Hakkai's pants making them both tremble, precum slicking the tight tunnel of his hand. Gojyo's other hand slid in to join the fun, cupping the brunet's tightening sac and gently rolling them in the confined space.

Gojyo leaned close to lay a lingering kiss to his newest lover's lips; rewarded with more playful nipping, this time at his tongue. God, Hakkai was hot once you got past the outer shell and smiling mask.  
“Kai, I want you to fuck me.” Green eyes looked up; shock and fear in their depths as a hand, calloused with fighting, carded through his chocolate silk bangs. “It's ok.” He withdrew his hands from Hakkai's pants and busied himself with his own. He noted the stunned look would have been comical another time. But right now it had him in a tight spot. Namely his raging hard-on now standing to stiff attention, mirrored by the contents of Hakkai's pants.

The tall kappa turned around so he faced away from Hakkai and he could hover above the other man's weeping head, positioned just outside the willing entrance of Gojyo. Hakkai placed his hands on the warm swell of his experienced friend's hip, trying to stop him going any further down and get hurt. “Gojyo!” He breathed against the other's neck.   
Gojyo is not sure if the brunet meant it as a plea or a warning to stop. Lust had the hanyou driving himself down on to Hakkai's large dick, the only lubricant to ease it's passage the copious precum he'd earlier teased from him. Stifling a budding scream, Gojyo stuffed the plump flesh of his left hand in to his own panting mouth.

Gojyo's tight passage gripped him like a vice and he cried in to his lover's ear. Hakkai was panting like some pre-teen having his first sexual experience ever in his life. To silence the prurient sounds breaking on his throat, he peppered Gojyo's neck with kisses that turned to nips when he felt him rise up and lower himself back down, taking even more inside him.   
Hakkai was uncertain but was relieved when a hand guided his own round to grasp the unattended manhood. The healer ran the pad of a finger over the silky skin, the hanyou's moans mingling on the air with his own.  
He let the more experienced man set the pace; slowly at first, their clothes rustling like the leaves above. Hakkai had expected Gojyo to be loud, rushing ahead to find his own pleasure. But the kappa was a gentle lover, exhibiting a slowness that must have been torturous to him, just for the brunet's own comfort.

They both picked up the pace, the elusive edge of Nirvana hovering just out of reach; wanting for a final push and the pair to tumble headlong into it's sublime embrace. Hakkai's upward thrusts met Gojyo's downward ones in a dance of pure sensual bliss, managing to break the healer's control for the second time that afternoon.   
Hot cum pumped into the kappa like the rain he knew Hakkai hated so much, flooding his passage, the man's teeth clamping down on his shoulder, breaking the skin beneath the faded vest. The pain and pleasure mixed to push Gojyo over the edge he had been holding on to since Hakkai had got his large shaft fully pounding into him. Hakkai was an inexperienced but natural lover, which made Gojyo wonder what it would be like to feel his friend's virgin ass around his cock.

Thick ribbons of semen shot forth, coating not only Hakkai's hand as it pumped him but also the long-forgotten book on the ground; the aftershocks vibrating through Gojyo's body left him gasping for much-needed air. From behind him, he could hear the brunet was in very much a similar state but with head thrown back against the trunk of the tree; his eyes shut and an unguarded look upon his face. The redhead shifted so his softened dick slid from the hanyou's loose hole, falling to a hip on the ground; his own flaccid cock still free from his pants. Gojyo licked his own suddenly dry lips, taking a moment to form a coherent sentence.  
“Damn 'Kai, that was hot.” he breathed and the brunet smiled at him, ruffling his crimson hair. Gojyo surmised the only thing that would make the moment absolutely perfect would be a nice long after-sex smoke. Habit had him patting his pockets only to come up empty again. Suddenly he could smell smoke; unmistakable Hi Lite smoke. A thin, red brow arched and the hanyou turned his head.  
“What the?” He could not help but gasp.

Hakkai leaned back against the tree, a smoke between his lips like he'd been doing it all his life. His next move took Gojyo even more by surprise. Leaning forward as if to kiss his friend's open mouth, the brunet gently exhaled smoke into the stunned water sprite's mouth, sealing their lips in a kiss. Gojyo happily accepted the gift into his own lungs, melting once more.

Smiling softly, Hakkai drew back from the kiss, leaving Gojyo looking like a codfish with mouth gaping in shock. He knew that as soon as the shock wore off, the water sprite would be almost like a wild beast and attack; hoping to get to his much-needed fix as fast as possible. Rising to his feet, Hakkai took another deep drag off the small stick between his lips; one hand retrieving the soiled book and the other tucking himself back in. Garbled words floated behind him from a still speechless Gojyo. Without a look back, Hakkai tossed the freshly-opened pack over his shoulder before walking off to enjoy the last rays of summer sun now mixed with the scent of lovemaking on the air. 

Yes, it was like sneaking away from the Sisters but so much more enjoyable when you added one kappa into the mix. Fully revitalized now and with a purpose to his steps, Hakkai retraced the path of Gojyo's footprints in the gravel path back to their common room.  
Every thing was as it should be. Sanzo was still reading his paper, only now encumbered with a bored Goku. Hakkai's pack had been long since plundered of all it's hidden joys.

**Author's Note:**

> Porn bunny: Sorry but mistress Vamp is currently away cleaning up my mess.  
> Gojyo: Dude at least you let me smoke in bed.  
> Porn bunny: Shush I think your real lover is looking.  
> Hakkai: *smiles*  
> Gojyo: *pales* I think i'm in for it now.  
> Vamp: Hell I look away for a moment and look what happens. *Wonders off to wright new stuff*


End file.
